Night of Firsts
by Deadvil theory
Summary: Apparently for a space pirate, anything goes, and at the tender age of fourteen, Jim’s about to figure out what it means to become a real man. GenexJim Yaoi Lemon Oneshot


**Chapter 1 Title:** A Night of Firsts

**Fandom:** Outlaw Star

**Pairing: **Gene Starwind/Jim Hawking **  
Word Count: **5346**  
Rating:** M for mature situations and language  
**Summary: **Apparently for a space pirate, anything goes, and at the tender age of fourteen, Jim's about to figure out what it means to become a real man. GenexJim Yaoi Lemon

**Warning:** Yaoi, yes children that means sexual content of the boyxboy nature. This also involves shota, or sexual relations with a minor. While we do not endorse such actions in real life, we do hope you enjoy this work of complete and total fiction. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Author's Note: **Haha, Deadvil here, and this is our first oneshot! Whooot! So basically Rylen and I decided that there weren't enough stories of this pairing in the world. We're aiming to fix said problem. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **For Jim's sake, the sweet, innocent fireball he is…be glad that I don't own this. Be very, VERY glad.

**A Night of Firsts **

Jim Hawking took a deep breath, spinning his glass lazily as he watched the clear, amber liquid twirl carelessly within it. He'd never had alcohol before, and was finding it difficult to keep the strong, overpowering liquid down. His first swig had sent him into a coughing fit that drew laughter from the group of men he and Gene were sitting with, leaving the poor blonde flustered and watery eyed. Gene had laughed, before downing his own drink, a tall fruit type mix, in one shot. He had patted Jim on the back, grinning broadly, telling him that he'd get used to the drink.

A pair of rough hands jostled him a bit, the heavy laugh of one of the bar's regulars echoing through his ears as Gene was toasted, a roar of congratulations for his latest achievement. Jim rolled his eyes, leaning his face down on the cool polished wood that made up the bar counter. He brought his finger up, gently tracing the grains of color within the material. Of course none of it actually came from trees anymore. Everything was made artificially these days.

Another man bumped into his shoulder, jostling him up and pushing him forward on his stool. He frowned, bracing his glass as his drink began to splash up around the sides. The bar tender gave him a sympathetic look from across the counter, before the round man turned back to polishing a cup with a dirtied, ripped up cloth.

The place wasn't terrible, but it wasn't exactly five stars either. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with cabinets and containers stocked full with alcohol. Plates of peanuts graced all corners of the bar; grubby hands reaching in every minute or so as casual drinkers snagged a hand full. The shells were thrown carelessly to the ground, where they were tread on by stumbling feet. The little broken bits must have been hell to clean.

Jim shook his head, before stubbornly bringing the glass to his lips once more, gulping back a mouthful while trying his best not to choke. He managed to swallow the bitter liquid with little difficulty, doing his best to ignore the burning sensation it left in the back of his throat. He didn't know where the appeal was in all of this. Hanging around with forty or fifty half drunken grime buckets while chugging back bitter drinks that left your head spinning. A barrel full of laughs this was.

"How you hanging in there kid?" A familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a lazy half hug. Jim rolled his eyes, before worming his way out of Gene's grasp, and taking another sip of his drink.

"I think I'm getting used to it." He grumbled, raising an eyebrow at his companion's antics. The red headed man was grinning at him with those beautiful, lush lips, his shining eyes just dancing with mischief. "And stop calling me kid you drunkard."

"Of course!" Gene drew out the words, a drunken slur on his tongue as he reached out, mussing up an already tussled head of golden hair. "You're fourteen today, a real man! How could I forget?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Jim batted at the hand that laced its way into his hair, huffing slightly as he continued to play with his drink. "I'm obviously a man enough to go out drinking with you, since you practically dragged me out here." He grumbled, leaning down to rest his chin on the counter top. He finished off his glass; his cheeks warming a bit as the alcohol slowly began to take effect. It wasn't as if this was a rare happening, Gene always dragged him out to bars. He just never allowed his young mechanic to drink until today. Apparently fourteen was a perfectly acceptable drinking age. After all, no one carded space pirates.

"Gene? Gene Starwind!" Jim raised his eyes, watching half heartedly as yet another 'acquaintance' of his partner's came forward, practically rubbing herself all over Gene's front. Jim rolled his eyes, turning his gaze away from the busty brunette and back to where the bartender had placed down another drink. He muttered a small 'thanks', before downing the liquid in one shot.

He really was sick and tired of this. Night after night of 'Jim, come out with me!' and 'Let's go out partying!' when all that ever happened was Jim getting ditched to walk home alone, and Gene getting laid by some faceless flavor of the week. Did he say week? He meant NIGHT.

Just once, he wanted it to be him that Gene smothered with affection. Just once, he wanted those dark chocolate orbs fixed solely on him. Just once, he wanted to be embraced, to be kissed, to be…

Jim started slightly, halting that particular train of thought before it had time to stray any further. He felt his cheeks heat up, his mind reeling as he swallowed dryly. Now that was a scary thought. He had always had these inklings towards his captain, but hey, he was a growing boy. He was allowed to be curious right? But to be curious about an older man, his best friend of all people…

Now, here was one of the bonuses of alcohol. You don't like a certain train of thought? Drown it! And that was exactly what Jim intended to do. Gene could spend the night flirting away. Jim didn't care. In fact, all he really cared about at the moment was wiping his mind of thoughts of how a certain person's lips would feel against his own.

He'd had two or three more drinks, or maybe four, before he realized that the bar had quieted. The swarm of women that had been prowling around Gene like hungry wolves had dissipated, and most of the customers had long since exited the establishment. Jim raised his head, ignoring the slight swimming of the room around him as he gazed around. He froze however, his mind clearing as his gaze locked with those chocolate brown orbs he had been contemplating all night. Gene was staring right at him, and by the looks of things, he'd been doing so for quite a while now.

Jim shifted, his hand reaching up to gently scratch the back of his head. His face was heating up again, and it certainly wasn't helping that Gene still hadn't looked away. Jim coughed; staggering slightly as he slowly pushed himself off of the barstool. "We s…should…. we should head…we…" He was surprised at just how slurred his words were, at how uncoordinated his heavy limbs felt as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Easy there." Jim nearly jumped out of his skin as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him back into a warm chest. He felt his heart pounding, his semi-drunken state turning his thoughts into a train of incoherent nothing. Gene slowly loosened his grip on the small blonde, ensuring that the other wouldn't fall, before turning to the bar tender. "Just put it on my tab Mitch. I've got to get this little guy home."

Jim almost let the 'little guy' comment slide as the bartender waved them off…almost. "M'not little." He grumbled, stumbling forward slightly as they moved out of the bar, his weight supported heavily by Gene's arm.

"Whatever you say." Jim scowled, his brows drawing down as he stumbled after Gene down the street. His drunken mind was slow, but not slow enough to miss the crystal clarity of the other's tone. Since when had the older man been sober? Hadn't he been roaring drunk just a few moments ago?

"Gene…?"

The older man didn't answer, merely pulling the boy closer, fitting him neatly against his side. Jim started slightly, his cheeks flushing once more at the close contact. As per usual, he tried to wiggle away, but this time Gene didn't let him go. The Outlaw Star's captain merely brought a hand down to rest on one of the blonde's hips, ignoring Jim's small squeak of protest, and keeping the boy close.

Jim eventually stopped trying to pull away instead submitting to the warmth and comfort he had longed for, and knew he couldn't keep. They walked in silence; the only sound the dull roar of cars in the distance. This wasn't exactly what he had expected being drunk to feel. He could still form somewhat coherent thoughts, yet it felt as though his mind was stuffed with cotton, bogging down his reactionary thinking. It took him a moment longer to recognize names of streets, or landmarks that he could usually place in an instant. He shook his head, clearing it enough to get a grasp on the streets they passed as they continued to wander in silence.

Main Street, Bridge Street, Perlain Ave. Slowly but surely, the names began to associate themselves with location within his mind. He frowned, his head turning slightly as he caught the last name they passed. Something wasn't right. He couldn't exactly place it, but there was this light nagging in the back of his head. He scowled, bracing himself on Gene's arm as he slowly tried to put two and two together in his own mind. It had been about half an hour since his last drink, so his mind was gradually beginning to clear. His gaze brushed over a tall half bent street sign, the paint scraping off the rusting metal letters and what looked suspiciously like a lipstick kiss staining the bottom left corner of the rectangle.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew exactly where they were, and exactly where they were going. And it certainly wasn't home.

"Gene, our street's a couple blocks back from here. We're heading…"

"I know."

The sharp toned answer caused Jim to shudder, his jaw clamping shut as he fell silent once more. So Gene was going to get himself a whore huh? Typical. The least the other could have done was walked Jim home first. However, Jim should have been used to this sort of thing by now. After all the times he'd been sent home alone at god awful hours in the morning, after all the times he'd been left in the middle of a card game while Gene scoped out his latest fuck…this was all really quite expected. What wasn't expected was for Gene to tug on Jim's arm, pulling him off the sidewalk and towards an establishment that he had only ever seen from afar.

A love hotel.

Jim bristled, waiting for Gene to call over one of the woman that prowled around the building like hawks, their oversized breasts popping out of tiny tops and their legs practically immobile in skin tight mini skirts and seven inch heels. But the red head did nothing of the sort. He instead, brushed right past them, drawing Jim closer as they moved straight into the building.

The mechanic was awed, unsure of what to think, let alone what to say as Gene half dragged him towards the check in counter. The place was actually rather shoddy, but it was what was expected in this part Centennial III. The peeling wall paper and stained wood floors didn't hold much charm, but instead told stories of hundreds of one night stands that had occurred in this very building.

Gene moved up to the counter, leaning casually over to chat quietly with the man at the register. Jim frowned, straining to pick up what the two were saying with little avail. He shook his head, staggering slightly as he clutched to Gene's coat. He was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, and it was getting harder and harder to resist the strong pull of those arms around his shoulders. Jim's senses weren't completely shot though, and he found that he couldn't ignore the pointed look he was shot from behind the counter, before the clerk rounded and tossed a key over towards Gene, who caught it with practiced ease.

The silver ring spun round the red head's index finger, before sliding down into his grasp. Without a word, those strong arms gripped Jim a little tighter, slipping down to hook around his waist and steering him down the long foreboding hallways.

Jim swallowed, tongue darting out to lap at his drying lips. His heart began to race, his mind a blur of drunken confusion as he stumbled along. "Gene." Funny, he didn't remember his voice ever being this shaky. "Why are we…?"

"Shh." Gene stopped, looking down at Jim with a smile that just warmed the blonde's bones. "Don't worry about it. Just trust me." With that the key was out, sliding into the lock and opening the door to room 32, first floor bedroom suite for two. Jim was ushered in with ease, directed to sit on the bed before Gene disappeared into the small kitchenette in the corner. The room was less run down than what was to be expected. The floors creaked slightly, and small water stains marked the ceiling in certain places, but all in all it wasn't half-bad. The paint job didn't seem too old, and the bed was made up nicely with silk covers, all the linen brisk and clean in appearance.

"Take this." Jim blinked; suddenly finding a cup beneath his nose, water sloshing slightly over the edges. The mechanic took the drink, and opened his hand for whatever else Gene happened to be holding out to him. As the space pirate moved away, Jim found himself staring at two small, round pills.

"What's this?" He raised his gaze, and the look he was faced with was enough to cause a shiver to course up his spine. A sturdy gaze like that left no room for questions. His fingers slid across the smooth surfaces of the pills, his mind slowly running over their appearance. No label, just two blank, red pills. A few warning bells went off in the back of his mind, but he quickly pushed them away. Normally, he would heed the wariness that fought through his drunken subconscious. But this was Gene, the man with whom he had lived and worked beside for all these years, and the man whom he secretly adored. It didn't matter what it was, so long as Gene was the one giving them to him. He slid the two pills between his pursed lips, one at a time, rolling them around his mouth with his tongue, before taking a swig of water and allowing them to slide down his throat.

"Drink all of the water." Gene moved forward, tilting the glass to Jim's lips in a firm encouragement as the boy moved to set the drink aside. "They'll take effect much quicker." Jim frowned, before complying, gulping down the rest of the water without resistance.

Once every drop had been drunk, Gene slowly drew the glass away, and set it to the side. He then slid off the bed, and began to shed his heavy trench coat. Jim watched in awe as the weighted, thick fabric slid to the floor, pooling around the space pirate's feet. The boy couldn't even breathe. His throat tightened, his chest pounding as Gene began to undo his weapons belt, slowly, almost teasingly so, undoing the buckle, before allowing it to slide from his hips.

It was getting hot. Really really hot.

Jim squirmed slightly, unable to keep himself from staring at Gene as he walked. He swallowed, raking the red head over with his eyes as he placed his belt on a far dresser, even going so far as to slipping his prized pistol into one of the cheap oak drawers. Then Gene turned round, their eyes locking, and he was left completely breathless.

The heat had begun to crawl up from the pit of his stomach, bubbling through his veins and spreading across his cheeks. As if the flush wasn't bad enough, the blonde couldn't even manage to stop the shiver that worked his way up his spine. He was trembling like mad.

Forcing his eyes away, Jim tried to focus on something, anything, to take his mind away from this drop-dead gorgeous man in front of him. He thought of the time he had walked in on Melfina in the shower, of the fat bartender's big belly, or of Aisha's cooking … He shuddered. Now that was a scary thought. But nothing helped.

His normally loose, baggy shorts were beginning to feel tight and uncomfortable as his eyelids drooped halfway shut. He cautiously began to shrug off his jacket, the worn jean fabric nothing short of irritating against his boiling skin. Why in the two moons was he so damned hot?

Boots clicked, coming ever closer on the cool wood floor. Jim barely looked up, he just couldn't. It took all he had to not moan out Gene's name then and there. He was vaguely aware that a cool hand had found it's way to his cheeks, rolling his head and forcing his gaze upwards. Their eyes met once more, Jim's baby blues drowning in the sharp, fierce orbs that met them.

A sharp tug. That was all the warning he got as Gene drew him forward, their faces only inches apart. Jim felt his breath catch in his throat his mind freezing as his best friend leaned down, brushing their lips together. The touch was fleeting; almost teasing as Gene drew back, grin on his features.

That's all it took.

Jim's trembling fingers moved of their own accord as they reached out, grasping at Gene's strong chin and dragging him down. Their lips met too quickly, the movement overzealous as the small twinge of teeth clanking against teeth shot through Jim's mind. Oh yeah, that was smooth.

Gene didn't seem to care, pulling the blonde closer even as he tried to draw back. Their mouths fell much more gently this time; tongues gingerly dipping beyond pursed lips, gasps and whimpers beginning to fill the room. Their mouths parted, Gene lapping gently at the crease of the mechanic's lips, before drawing downwards to gently nibble the blonde's chin. Jim barely even noticed that he was on his back until Gene's fingers began to slide up his shirt, brushing across his belly and causing him to jump.

Fuck. Gene was smirking and Jim damned well knew it. The space pirates fingers dipped a little lower, ducking just beneath the waistband of Jim's navy blue shorts, the gentle touch sending a spark of heat curling in his belly. Jim panted, pulling his lips from Gene's and reaching out to grasp at the red head's wrist. "Don't." If there ever was such a half hearted cry.

The hand continued to move, despite Jim's weak efforts to stop it. "Gene…" Hot got hotter as Jim watched his own shorts being unbuttoned, before they were tugged down to his knees. He could no longer protest, even if he had wanted to. His mouth was working about as well as his mind, and that had gone blank the moment Gene bent down to gently kiss the growing bulge beneath his boxer briefs. Jim made a small noise, a word caught halfway between confusion and desire. Those lips parted, teeth gently scraping down his fabric-clad cock, before drawing back once more.

Jim panted, the begging just caught in his throat as he looked away, gaze clouded with lust. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this, allowing his body to take control without so much as a second thought. It wasn't like him in the least. His usual, calm, collected demeanor was ravished by an unquenchable need for the man in front of him, the man kneeling between his knees, the man he'd craved all these years. The mechanic was startled from his thoughts as Gene ran his tongue along the waistband of the last piece of fabric that separated him from the growing heat of Jim's cock. Fingers tugged at his underwear drawing it down around his ankles, hooking into the shorts on the way, and tossing the unwanted clothing off to the side.

Jim almost jumped out of his skin, the delightfully dreadful sensation of the cool evening air on his leaking cock causing him to arch into nothing, his hips jerking a bit in a small, desperate squirm. His cock was swollen and red, the cherry head leaking small pearls of precum, the liquid dribbling down to his balls, tangling in the tight blonde curls that resided there. Gene didn't move, he just sat back a bit from his position on the floor, his eyes scrutinizing Jim's growing desire, as if he was some sort of masterpiece. Jim let out a frustrated moan, his knees drawing up as he shifted on the bed. His fingers had curled in the sheets, his head twisting to rest his cheek flush against the mattress as he waited for Gene to do something, anything.

"Gene." The whine was soft, breathless and embarrassingly needy. But it seemed as though Jim's primal urges won over his pride, and he was just too far-gone to care. "Please!" What was he even begging for? Like hell if he knew. But whatever it was, he needed it, and he needed it badly.

The chuckle that seemed to shake the very air around Jim should have been insulting, but all it did was cause that wave of heat to curl tighter in the mechanic's belly. "Gene!"

His demand was met this time, strong hands gripping his thighs as his legs were parted, a warm mouth coming down to engulf his swollen cock. A pure, guttural noise escaped the mechanic, his head flying back as his fingers clenched the fabric of the bed sheets. His knuckles were white, his vision dotted black as a wave of sensation shot through his body, the intimacy of the act before him causing his chest to tighten. It was a terrible feeling, as though he couldn't breathe, and yet at the same time, he wanted more. He needed more. He needed release.

It wasn't as though Jim had never touched himself before. Oh no, the man who's lips were currently wrapped firmly around his swollen manhood had been the star of many a wet dream. However, a hand was nothing in comparison to the warm, wet cavern of Gene's mouth. Jim found himself idly wondering as to where Gene had gotten so good at this sort of thing, but that thought soon passed as teeth scraped over the top of his sensitive flesh, catching the throbbing vein at the bottom of his cock and causing his body to spasm.

He was so completely distracted by the sensations that flooded his body, that he hardly noticed Gene dipping his fingers between his lips and the flesh in his mouth, slicking them up and drawing them back behind the mechanic's prone figure. That is, however, that he didn't notice, until those fingers circled around a tight ring of muscles that he had never imagined would ever receive such a delicate treatment. The dull pressure pushing into his body was enough to ebb away at the pleasure that coursed through his body, but the flush on his cheeks and the light feeling that clouded his mind didn't falter. At this point, Gene could have slit Jim's throat, and the mechanic wouldn't have been able to lift a finger to stop him.

At Jim's lack of protest, Gene pushed deeper, plunging his index finger into the boy's body up to the second set of knuckles, pausing a moment, and thrusting completely in. His finger hooked a bit, the sensation of something wiggling so deep in his gut causing Jim to let out a small noise of surprise. Slowly, and carefully, Gene began to pull the digit in and out of the blonde's ass, moving gently as to ensure that the mechanic felt as little pain as possible. And most impressive of all, all the while he was gingerly finger fucking his squirming second in command, Gene continued his steady bob on the other's dick. Jim was torn between discomfort and bliss, his head shaking side to side as he tried desperately to get some fragment of a grasp on the conflicting emotions.

One finger soon turned into two, a sharp scissoring motions spreading Jim's insides, loosening the muscle for the promises yet to come. Jim wasn't too sure about the sharp burn of stretching skin, the contrast confusing him, as well as arousing him as he let out a small moan, his cock beginning to throb with the need for release. He was so close to cumming, his toes curling and his eyes screwed shut. There was no way he would last much longer.

Those fingers curled deep within him, the sensation alone causing Jim's entire body to spasm, before he cried out, a wave of white flooding across his vision as he shot violently into Gene's mouth. Jim started, starting to sit up, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the movement jostled the fingers still rooted deep within him, causing his entire body to tremble. "Fuck!" The mechanic fell back down to his elbows, his steady mantra of 'I'm sorry' forgotten as he took in a sharp breath. Oh that felt good. His climax was still coursing through his veins, and yet here he was, his blood boiling once more.

"I can't hold back anymore Jim." Gene's voice was soft, desperation practically dripping from his tone as he pressed their lips together in a soft, needy kiss. "I need to take you."

Jim felt his entire world flip, his heart hammering steadily in his chest, his body still hot and his mind still foggy. But still, through it all he knew. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for all this time. Those fingers, which had begun to feel so delicious deep within his body, drew out, a cool rush of air practically assaulting his insides. Shit that felt weird.

Though, the eerie emptiness didn't last all that long, a hard, solid pressure beginning to push against Jim, gently nudging inside. The small mechanic groaned, his hands reaching up and over his head, grasping at whatever he could find. The bed sheets, a pillow, or even the base of the mattress, anything was fair game.

Gene pushed gently, his fingers carefully spanning across Jim's stomach, rubbing his soft flesh, just letting him know he was there. The blonde closed his eyes, his lips parting in a soft grunt as his superior finally managed to seat himself fully in his tight little body. Fuck that felt strange. He was so deliciously full and…_there! Right there!_ Jim's head fell back, his shoulders hunching and his body arching off of the bed as that hard pressure brushed against that something deep within him, causing his entire universe to spin. "Gene!"

And that was that.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Jim knew that they were going far too fast, that they were pushing far too hard. But at the same time, he also knew that neither of them could stop now. Not at this point, where Jim's arms had reached out, wrapping around Gene's shoulders, dragging himself up against his partner…his lover's chest as the red head thrust deep within his small body, causing the entire bed frame to tremble.

"Don't stop. God, don't stop." He was babbling now, but he couldn't stop. He needed Gene to push harder, faster, deeper. He knew then, and only then would the twisting and burning in his stomach be released.

He didn't know how long they were like that, pushing down upon one another, fucking and being fucked. How could he possibly have? His mind was shot to all hell, his eyes seeing only the light scars and brilliant eyes of the man he had admired for so very long. Gene had to have been close too. Jim could tell, by the way that once smooth, precise thrusts had become so sharp and desperate, just begging for release and conclusion.

One, final, thrust. And Jim was gone. He shot hard, his entire body clenching as the fire burned through his veins, sending his every nerve a flame with sensation. He cried out, his shout soon followed by a much deeper one as sticky warmth filled him, Gene's strong, heavy frame falling against him.

And it was there they stayed. Arm in arm, sweaty chest pressed tight to sweaty chest. Their breathing labored, and their legs tangled. Jim felt his eyes roll back a bit, his entire being trembling from the after shock of his pleasure. He was so far gone, that he barely noticed when Gene pulled out, flipping their bodies so that Jim rested above his strong frame, barely saw the compassion in the older man's eyes, and barely heard those three simple words as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_I. Love. You. _

--

The next morning came all too soon, and it found Jim lying naked in a strange bed, slightly dazed and confused. The blonde gingerly drew himself up from satin covers, careful of a dull ache that shot up his spine.

_Oh right, last night._

The mechanic took a slow steady breath, his eyes flicking down to the bed beside him. No Gene. Had the other left him already? Just a quick fuck? No talk, no explanation, nothing? Jim scowled a bit, his gaze burning a hole in the comforter at his side, when the heavy weight of fabric on his shoulders startled him out of his pool of angry thoughts.

"Good morning." Hands ran along his now clothed shoulders, lips gently gracing his upper cheek, causing the blonde's eye to close a bit. Gene Starwind smiled down at the very disgruntled looking Jim, his smug expression holding something else that morning, an air of satisfaction perhaps. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Jim watched as Gene moved away, his heart pounding in his chest. "As good as I could have gotten, considering how sore I am right now." The statement was harsh, but his voice was just too airy, too tired to hold any malice. His entire body felt warm, and it wasn't just from the heavy jacket around his shoulders. _Gene's Jacket._ He subconsciously pulled the heavy trench closer, taking in the scent of his new lover with a bit of a smile. "What about you?"

Gene glanced up from something he was fussing with at the foot of the bed, his own smile still standing. "Best sleep I've ever had." He winked, before strolling over towards the bathroom, clad in nothing but his birthday suit. "I'm taking a shower sweets, you just sit back and relax okay? You're bound to be hurting today."

Jim shook his head, his happy expression just creeping along his features as he listened to the sound of the sputtering, hotel showerhead. He couldn't help but giggle. Despite the discomfort, everything actually felt pretty good. Even the dull ache was just a reminder of an amazing evening. Jim tilted his head up, allowing his body to fall back onto the soft sheets with a small 'umph'.

_Huh?_

The boy stopped, frowning as something hard dug through the fabric of Gene's coat, pressing awkwardly against the small of his back. He drew himself back up, fishing into one of his superior's inside pockets, and drawing out a small, clear bottle. He shook the container, watching the small pills inside move around with a small, almost musical clinking. _He'd taken them the night before_.

Kicking his feet a bit Jim lazily spun the bottle in his hand, eyes quickly finding the label and skimming over its contents. One word in particular, caught the boy's attention. Jim froze, his eyes widening slightly as he stared in awe at the small container in his hands.

_Aphrodisiac._

But, if these were the pills that Gene had given him…then that meant that…

"GENE STARWIND!"

**End  
**


End file.
